


20 Days of Chub Kink -- Body Worship

by orphan_account



Series: 20 Days of Chub Kink [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Fat Ben Solo, M/M, fat ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Poe pays tribute to Ben's body.





	20 Days of Chub Kink -- Body Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: Not terribly good at writing body worship. Hope this at least works!

The bed creaks under their combined weight even as Ben lies down and Poe climbs on top of him. Ben's gotten massive over the course of a year, Poe thinks as he straddles his large, soft, round belly. His double-chin scrunches up a bit as he looks up at Poe, who's looking down at him with such reverence and amazement.

  
"This feels comfortable," Ben says. "I've never been this...huge in my life."

Poe laughs. "You definitely feel comfortable," he says, giving Ben's tummy an affectionate rub. "Now...just lie still and let me do all the work."

Ben smiles slyly. "I don't even have to move?"

"Not an inch." Poe kisses him. He swears Ben's lips have gotten softer and bigger, though that may be an illusion thanks to his round face (the sharp angles of it are long gone). Poe nuzzles and kisses under his neck first, the double-chin that makes him just look more adorable, in Poe's opinion. Especially with that devastating smile.

He moves downwards to Ben's chest -- Ben's laughing, his belly wobbling with each laugh, at Poe nuzzling his second chin. His laughter turns to urgent moans as Poe takes a breast into his mouth and sucks. After a while, Poe releases it with a pop and moves on to the other breast, sucking and licking it, and stars, Ben is just so sensitive there...

Then Poe moves on to his belly. 

His belly. Oh, Poe is looking forward to this, he really is. He glides his hands and lips over that gelatinous, perfect gut, the gut he can just cuddle up with or rub or press himself against, that soft, squishy tummy. He takes a fold of fat into his mouth and sucks, licks, kisses as he explores. Ben shivers, moans, clearly having to admit how big he's gotten considering how much Poe can take in his hands and in his mouth. Poe leaves marks down his stomach, sucking marks and bite marks, worshipping Ben's belly like he's yearned to do as it grows.

He nibbles down the interior of Ben's thick thighs, and Ben moans. Begs. Poe rubs his feet before moving back to his neglected cock, moving Ben's wobbly gut out of the way first. Poe's own cock aches, and they rub their cocks together, their bellies also touching -- Ben's lush, blubbery belly pressing against Poe's smaller but still convex one. They grind together, moaning all the while, until they come and the semen stains both their bellies. 

Poe collapses on Ben's gut, feeling how soft and squishy it is, how huge. 

  
Ben's stomach rumbles, and Poe gives it a rub. He heads out, gets the pastries he bought at the store earlier, and brings them up to Ben. He wonders if he can feed them to Ben by hand next time, and he can't help but be tantalized by the idea. Ben munches on the pastries even as they discuss what went well.

"It just felt good," Ben says between bites. "Not just physically, but emotionally. Knowing you want me this much." Beat. "And that you take care of me this much."

"I love you, Ben."

Ben grins, wipes his full lips. "As you've probably told me many, many times. Yana actually had something interesting to say about Milaran history and feeding. Apparently, it's a way to court a potential mate. Just the evidence that one's well-fed..."

"I wouldn't mind marrying you," Poe says.

"I wouldn't mind marrying you either." Ben finishes the pastries and belches. "Oh...oh, that felt good. My stomach..."

Poe gives it a pat. "Little sore?"

"I could use a belly rub, yeah..."

Poe rubs his belly in that moment, feeling how big it is. And he hopes that the next year will be good to them. This year has had its share of chaos, but also its share of good.

Poe definitely hopes that for him and Ben, the good outweighs the bad.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
